For use with such data recording devices commonly used as voting devices, a tabulating card is provided having individually scored areas that can be selectively removed in the form of chips or punch outs called "chad". The data recording device generally includes a punch board or die comprised of parallel spaced apart strips of thin material adapted to provide a firm support for the card. Spaces between the parallel strips allow for the removal of punched out chad. A template is normally provided over the board of parallel strips and has a plurality of holes in rows aligned with the strips. The holes serve to guide a voter's punch or stylus which is punched through selected scored area of a card that are registered directly above the template holes by the device.
Heretofore, the stylus used for the card punch-out voting devices described comprised a slender cylindrical rod with a blunt hardened tip extending from an enlarged cylindrical handle of flexible material. Such a stylus is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,249. A chain attached to the handle normally is used to retain the stylus with the voting device. On other stylus devices previously devised, a spherical member of molded rubber material was attached to a rigid handle to enable the stylus to be gripped more firmly, particularly by handicapped persons. However, problems arose with such stylus devices because, for some persons, the full spherical member was difficult to grip firmly and with a person's hand on it, the target hole for the stylus became difficult to see. Also, in some instances, the spherical member was gripped so that an inadvertent side load by the user caused the cylindrical handle to break along a through-hole provided for the end of the retaining chain. During periods where voting procedures are taking place within a relatively short time period, any breakage or malfunction of the voting equipment, however small, created a serious problem.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved stylus for handicapped persons that overcomes the aforesaid problems.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a stylus for use with punch-out type voting devices which has a handle member that will enable a person to grip the stylus firm, with comfort and always with an orientation which holds the stylus in the strongest position to resist side loads that might otherwise cause the handle to break.
Another object of the invention is to provide a voting stylus for handicapped persons that will provide better vision for the stylus target when it is gripped.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved stylus for handicapped persons which is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.